Comenzando de nuevo
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Tsubasa Kira y Honoka Kousaka eran amigas de infancia que pasaban todo el tiempo juntas, hasta que varios problemas hicieron que se separaran y años después se reencontraran.


Este fanfic está inspirado en una historia que está en inglés de la autora SavannahHarris27, que traducida al español es Comenzando nuevamente. Léanla, que es muy buena y te hace llorar.

**El comienzo de todo.**

Nuestra historia comenzó cuando yo tenía 8 años. Estaba en la escuela primaria Otonokizaka, cursaba el tercer grado cuando ese día, llegaría a mi vida una persona que cambiaría todo mi entorno.

La maestra nos dio el aviso de que a partir de ese día tendríamos una nueva compañera. La mayoría solo se preguntaba quién sería, algunos ni siquiera le tomaron importancia al aviso, pero yo tuve curiosidad de cómo sería la nueva alumna. Por la puerta ingresó una niña con el cabello café como el color de las castañas, sus ojos eran un verde muy hermoso como las esmeraldas y un tono de piel claro, era una hermosura de niña.

La chica se notaba muy nerviosa, pero noté que a la vez se miraba algo relajada por su nuevo entorno.

-B-Buenos d-días, s-soy T-Tsubasa K-K-Kira – se notaba su nerviosismo al hablar, la mayoría no le prestó mucha atención, pero llamó mi atención en gran parte.

\- Bueno Kira-san, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento junto a Kousaka-san? – la maestra indicó el asiento vacío que estaba a mi lado. La niña se sentó a mi lado y tomé la iniciativa.

\- Hola, soy Honoka Kousaka, pero puedes llamarme Honoka.

Ella parecía algo nerviosa, pero igualmente se presentó conmigo.

-E-Está bien… Honoka, si quieres p-puedes llamarme Tsubasa.

Desde ese día nació una gran amistad. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigas, podríamos decir que éramos las mejores amigas de toda la institución. Pasaron los meses y años y llegó el día de la graduación de la escuela. Pensábamos que nos íbamos a separar luego de la graduación, pero nos sorprendimos cuando supimos que íbamos a la misma secundaria.

Lo que más me fascinó, es que por nuestros apellidos estaríamos en la misma clase. No nos llevamos con otras personas, si nos teníamos entre las dos, no importaban las dificultades que se nos presentarán, lo superaríamos juntas. Todo el mundo amaba a Tsubasa, era alegre, divertida y muy trabajadora. Además, amaba cantar y bailar, cosa que no me llamaba mucho la atención, ya que pensé que no sería muy buena.

Amaba ver a Tsubasa cantar y moverse al ritmo de la música, a veces me invitaba a unirme, cosa que rechazaba ya que como había dicho, no creí que estaba hecha para eso. Cada día íbamos camino a casa juntas, nuestras casas quedaban en el mismo camino, yo vivía en la tienda de dulces de mi familia, mientras ella vivía en un edificio de apartamentos de alta clase con su madre, sabía que Tsubasa era rica, pero ella prefirió no decirlo.

**Todo cambió cuando entramos a la secundaria.**

Serian tres años hasta que entráramos a la preparatoria, sabía que faltaba mucho tiempo, pero Tsubasa y yo planeamos ir a Otonokizaka, cosa en la que estuvimos de acuerdo. Después de las primeras horas de clase, íbamos a comer juntas el almuerzo, siempre era lo mismo todos los días. No teníamos otros amigos, mejor dicho, no queríamos tener otros amigos ya que, si estábamos las dos juntas, no veíamos la necesidad de querer conocer más personas.

Un día, mientras comíamos, pasaron dos personas que eran muy conocidas en la secundaria. Se trataba de dos chicas de alta alcurnia, eran Anju Yuuki, una chica con el cabello casi de mí mismo color, solo que el de ella era un poco más oscuro y también estaba Erena Todo, una chica con el cabello color morado, casi llegado al vino tinto.

Observé como la peli morada le sonreía a Tsubasa.

-Oye, ¿las conoces? – le pregunté algo extrañada a Tsubasa.

\- Solo sé que son Erena Todo y Anju Yuuki, las chicas más populares de la secundaria. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Miré que Todo-san te sonreía.

\- No creo. Ellas están muy por encima de nosotras.

\- Sí, tienes razón. No creo que se vayan a fijar en nosotras.

**Estaba muy equivocada.**

A la siguiente semana Tsubasa no vino a almorzar conmigo. No sabía el porqué, pero se me hacía muy raro que no viniera. Iba caminando por los pasillos y me la encontré. Venia corriendo con la cara toda roja y se veía muy agitada. Corrí hacia ella muy preocupada.

\- ¡Tsubasa, ¿Qué ocurre?! – le pregunté muy asustada de que algo le haya pasado.

\- ¡Honoka, lamento mucho que te haya dejado sola! – en su voz se notaba que quería llorar - ¡es que Erena-san y Anju-san me dijeron que querían hablar conmigo, y aunque me negué al principio, no pude evitar ir!

\- Tsubasa, no me importa haber comido sola, tenías que ir, pero dime ¿para qué te necesitaban?

\- Honoka – su cara parecía pasar de la tristeza a la alegría, lo pude notar en sus ojos - ¿has escuchado hablar de las Idols Escolares?

Negué con mi cabeza, ahora que lo pienso, nunca había escuchado ese término.

\- ¡Mira! – me mostró una revista con varias chicas usando trajes algo coloridos y otras cantando y bailando - ¡estas son las Idols Escolares de la que Erena-san y Anju-san me han estado hablando!

\- No entiendo del todo, pero se mira que son súper geniales.

\- Además, ¡quieren que vayamos a almorzar con ellas mañana!

\- ¡Increíble! – me emocioné mucho, al parecer podríamos tener más amigos. – Cuenta conmigo.

\- Por cierto, Honoka, creo que deberíamos terminar de almorzar, la campana no tarda en sonar.

**No salió como lo esperaba.**

Al día siguiente, Tsubasa y yo nos dirigíamos donde se encontraban las dos chicas, pero cuando vamos llegando, noté como Erena-san me fulminaba con la mirada, como diciéndome que no me quería ahí.

-Tsubasa, cuando te invitamos a almorzar, solo te invitamos a ti – habló Erena-san, quien parecía que quería que desapareciera – tenemos que hablar.

\- ¡Oh! – Tsubasa me observó – lo siento Honoka.

\- No te preocupes – le dije, aunque parecía una completa estúpida estando en esa situación – yo te esperaré.

\- Está bien.

Me alejé de ahí, no sé por qué ellas dos no querían que estuviera con Tsubasa. Pero de lejos noté como mi mejor amiga sacaba su almuerzo y comía con ellas como si fueran mejores amigas. No me necesitaba. Estaba sola.

Las cosas empeoraron durante las siguientes semanas. Tsubasa se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas, ahora almorzaba con ellas, caminaba con ellas tanto que parecía su guardaespaldas. Siempre que la llamaba, Erena-san y Anju-san me recordaban que no era bienvenida ahí, me mataban con la mirada y lo peor era que Tsubasa no se daba cuenta. Ella ya tenía nuevas amigas. Ya no éramos un dúo.

La única oportunidad de estar junto a ella era cuando íbamos de regreso a casa. Ahora casi no la miraba, las dos chicas le habían pedido que pasara con ellas los fines de semana, cosa que por alguna razón me enojó, no por el hecho de que me estuvieran quitando el tiempo a mi mejor amiga, sino que por que, por alguna razón, me molestaba que Tsubasa no estuviera junto a mí. Ella solo se la pasaban hablando de Idols, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que las amaba y que anhelaba ser una. En ese momento me comprometí a apoyarla y aunque no fuera muy buena en bailar o cantar, tal vez podría volverme una para estar junto a ella.

Pasaron dos años, que fueron tan miserables como el primero. Ya estábamos en tercer año de secundaria, por lo que, dentro de poco, deberíamos decidir a qué preparatoria asistiríamos. Durante este tiempo, no veía a Tsubasa muy a menudo, a veces la veía. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con ellas. Noté que empezó a usar maquillaje, cambió su apariencia, entrenaba duro para tratar de cumplir su sueño. Todo gracias a ellas. Siempre ellas.

En este tiempo comencé a verla de manera diferente. Tsubasa se veía muy linda con maquillaje, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho debido a sus prácticas, su sonrisa era lo más bello que hubiera visto. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Estaba enamorada de Tsubasa Kira.

Un día caminábamos rumbo a casa, cuando pasamos frente a los escalones del templo local. De inmediato noté cuando mi mejor amiga se detuvo.

\- ¿Tsubasa, que ocurre? – le pregunté algo preocupada.

\- No estoy conforme – le escuché decir - ¡quiero ir más allá! – Acto seguido comenzó a correr las gradas del templo. No entendía nada, pero ella me miró incitándome a correr junto a ella. Corrimos hacia la cima y llegando la quedé viendo.

\- Tsubasa, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Honoka – me quedó viendo y se acercó, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa – quiero contarte algo.

\- ¿Q-Que es? – pregunté algo extrañada. Noté como se alejó un poco de mí, pero me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Quiero ser una Idol Escolar! – ya sabía de antemano que ella anhelaba con su alma ser una Idol, pero no sabía por qué me lo repetía. Pero luego me extendió su mano derecha - ¡y quiero que seas una Idol Escolar junto a mí!

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste? – aun no me creía lo que me había dicho.

\- ¡Quiero que seas una Idol Escolar junto a mí! – me volvió a decir. Mi cabeza explotó con esa propuesta.

\- Y-Y-yo … ¡d-de ninguna manera podría hacerlo! N-no sé bailar o cantar.

Tsubasa se me acercó y una voz dulce me dijo.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras en la vida, si pones de tu parte puedes lograr resultados increíbles. Recuerdas cuando en el examen de matemáticas debías sacar 60 puntos para aprobar la clase. – Asentí – Al final sacaste 70 por que te esforzaste para aprobar a toda costa la clase. ¡Honoka Kousaka, creo en ti! ¡Otonokizaka tendrá que tener cuidado, porque dos Idols Escolares llegaran a destrozar todo!

\- ¡Tienes razón Tsubasa, si estamos juntas no hay nada que temer! – dije muy emocionada - ¡Estaremos siempre, por eso eres mi mejor amiga!

**Debí saber el significado de las oraciones.**

Durante las siguientes semanas comenzamos a trabajar duro para volvernos Idols. Tsubasa me comentó que no podríamos ser Idols Escolares hasta que iniciáramos la preparatoria, pero para cuando llegáramos, tendríamos que estar listas. Me mostró como bailaban las Idols, cosa que creí que se complicaría, pero me adapté fácilmente y hasta se me hizo divertido. Quien diría que comenzaría a bailar y cantar tan fácilmente.

Después de un tiempo, las cosas se tornaron muy raras. Noté como Erena siempre nos iba a observar en la práctica, su mirada mostraba enojo y no entendía el por qué. Tsubasa aun comía con ellas, pero notaba como Erena la miraba diferente. No la veía como amiga, la veía como una presa a punto de ser cazada. No quise preocupar a Tsubasa, así que me quedé callada.

Y luego sucedió. Tsubasa dejó de trabajar para nuestro "Idol debut". Ella siempre cancelaba nuestras prácticas de canto y baile, siempre salía con alguna excusa de por qué no había ninguna letra de alguna canción. No le tomé mucha importancia, ya que imaginé que podría estar ocupada. Pero luego empecé a tener sospechas. Un ejemplo, cuando mencionaba a Otonokizaka, notaba como su mirada se mostraba algo… enojada. Ella siempre me decía que no tenía problemas, tal vez estaba estresada por los exámenes de ingreso. De hecho, los exámenes de admisión para Otonokizaka iban a ser pronto, por lo que tenía planeado ir junto a Tsubasa.

**Pero todo se arruinó ese día.**

Era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Esa tarde había decidido declarármele a Tsubasa. Durante el receso en la secundaria, hice una tarjeta en la que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella. Deseaba con todo el corazón que me correspondiera, habíamos vivido tanto juntas que tenía la fe en que me diría que sí.

Esa tarde teníamos practica y aprovecharía la oportunidad para darle la tarjeta. Pero recibí un mensaje de Tsubasa, al parecer cancelaba la práctica por hoy debido a que debía ayudar a su madre con algo. Me decepcionó bastante, había prometido que no trataría de averiguar lo que Tsubasa hacía, pero ese día fue suficiente. Caminé un poco para tratar de calmar mi mente, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando voy observando a mi mejor amiga junto a Erena-san y Anju-san, las tres cargaban bolsas de ropas. No soporté más, con la tarjeta en mi mano las enfrenté.

\- ¿No se supone que irías con tu madre a ayudarle? – le dije con algo de enojo y decepción. Noté como sus ojos se agrandaron y se notaba bastante nerviosa.

\- ¡H-Honoka, n-no es lo que piensas! – Negué con la cabeza.

\- No tenías que mentirme, si tenías planes con ellas, lo hubiera entendido – estaba muy dolida – tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué hay en esas bolsas?

\- Y-Ya sabes, s-solo ropa. – su cara se notaba muy roja, pero entonces Erena-san le arrebató las bolsas a Tsubasa. Ella trató de recuperarlas, pero la peli morada era más alta.

\- Honoka-san, ¿quieres ver lo que hay aquí? – asentí algo nerviosa – ahí lo tienes.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento cuando Erena-san reveló el contenido de la bolsa. Era un uniforme de la Preparatoria UTX. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto Tsubasa? – Ella no me volteaba a ver la mirada - ¿¡Tsubasa, que es esto!?

\- No te das cuenta – habló Erena-san – ella ha decidido no ir a tu patética y lúgubre escuela, ella ha decidido ir a UTX.

No me lo creía. Apreté la tarjeta que tenía en mi mano, no puedo creer que mí, entre comillas, mejor amiga, me hiciera esto.

\- ¡Tsubasa, dime la verdad! – le reclamé muy enojada.

\- ¿¡Que quieres que te diga!? – por fin se animó a hablar, pero también se notaba que estaba muy enojada. - ¡Quiero ser una Idol Escolar! ¡Erena me ha dicho que asistiendo a una escuela popular como UTX lo lograré! ¡Estoy persiguiendo mis sueños!

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes perseguir tus sueños de esa manera!? – apreté mis puños - ¡Estas lastimando personas inocentes! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Siempre he estado contigo! ¡Siempre he estado ahí para ti! ¡Erena esto, Erena aquello, todo para ti es Erena! ¡De seguro hasta adoras la tierra en la que ella se para! ¡Apenas me hablas! ¡No eres la Tsubasa que conocí, la que quiero y de la que… me enamoré!

Noté como las tres chicas se quedaron calladas, pero luego Anju-san y Erena-san pusieron una sonrisa divertida, mientras Tsubasa, puso una cara de enojo total.

\- ¿¡Pues sabes que!? ¡Me harté! ¡Mis amigas tenían razón, todo lo que haces es retenerme en cumplir mi sueño! ¡No tienes talento y crees que eres mejor que todos! No quiero ser una Idol junto a ti nunca más, ¡Quiero ser una Idol junto a ellas! ¡Llévate tu estúpido sentimiento de amor a otro lado! ¡Cómo me gustaría nunca haberte conocido Honoka, solo eres un bicho raro sin talento ni propósito en esta vida!

Todo quedó en completo silencio. No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho. Di un paso atrás con dolor totalmente evidente en mi rostro y llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi boca. Erena-san y Anju-san solo sonreían satisfactorias, mientas que Tsubasa se dio cuenta de lo que me dijo.

-H-Honoka, y-yo … - no quise saber nada más. Di media vuelta y hui de la escena. Tomé la tarjeta que había hecho y la tiré, me importaba un bledo donde cayera, solo quería llegar a casa.

Llegué a mi hogar, iba con el corazón destrozado. Mi madre me saludó y le devolví el saludo fingiendo que nada pasaba. Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, me dirigí a mi cama y escondí mi rostro en la almohada. Comencé a llorar amargamente, ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y la persona de la que me enamoré. Y ella solo me destrozó el corazón.

**Nunca volví a hablar con ella.**

Los últimos días de la secundaria fueron un martirio, pero logré salir adelante. Tomé el examen para Otonokizaka, con la esperanza de continuar mi vida. Me gradué de la secundaria y pasé el examen de admisión.

Comencé la preparatoria algo triste. No conocía a nadie y tal vez se me iba a ser difícil llevarme con los demás. Supe que Tsubasa, Erena-san y Anju-san formaron en UTX, un grupo de Idols llamado A-RISE. Se volvieron súper populares y aunque odiara decirlo, eran muy buenas. Estaba harta de oírlas. Tsubasa solo era una egoísta, pero ya no la necesitaba. Ella no merecía mi amistad … o mi amor.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, me la pasaba sola en el descanso comiendo mi almuerzo, no me interesaba convivir con nadie por el momento. Me recordé durante las vacaciones antes de ingresar a la Prepa. Decide ayudar a mi familia todas las vacaciones en la tienda junto a mi hermana Yukiho. Ella fue la única compañía que tuve, recuerden que aparte de Tsubasa, no conocía a nadie más, y las veces que me invitaban otras personas, les decía que no.

Ese tiempo fue muy duro para mí, pero supe que no tenía que rendirme. Luego de unos días de pasarme sola, las demás empezaban a notar que no hablaba con nadie, por lo que muchas se empezaron a acercar a mí.

Hice nuevas amigas, ellas eran Umi-chan y Kotori-chan. Eran mucho más leales y amables que Tsubasa. Hice muchas amigas en mi clase, lo que más les gustó de mí, fue mi baile y mi voz. La mayoría de las chicas me decían que tenía las características de una Idol, incluso me llegaban a decir que probará ser una. En resumen, mi primer año de preparatoria fue excelente.

Comenzando mi segundo año, decidí formar un grupo de Idols Escolares. Éramos 9 integrantes, 3 chicas de tercero, 3 de segundo y 3 de primero. Nos llamamos μ's y comenzamos siendo muy populares desde el principio. Tenía la corazonada de que Tsubasa había oído hablar de nosotras, de hecho, éramos el único grupo que les hacía frente. Algo que me llamó la atención, fue que nunca mencionaron algo sobre nosotras, en ninguna entrevista hablaban de μ's. Estaba contenta, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que ocurrió entre Tsubasa y yo. Les dije a Umi-chan y Kotori-chan que eran mis mejores amigas. No quería que nadie de μ's se enteraran de la falsedad de las integrantes de A-RISE, en especial Hanayo-chan y Nico-chan, quienes las admiraban.

No fue hasta el comienzo del segundo Love Live donde supe que no podría evitarla por siempre. Estábamos parada afuera de las instalaciones de UTX viendo la pantalla gigante que mostraba a A-RISE. Tal vez compartiríamos escenario con ellas, cosa que no me alegraba en lo absoluto. Pero eso sí, si le hacían algo a alguna de mis amigas, lo pagarían muy caro. Nunca amigas, solo rivales. No dejaría que me destrozara el corazón de nuevo.

Me sentía muy incómoda estando en ese lugar, no quería encontrármela aquí, pero no quería que ninguna de mis amigas sospechara algo. Fue cuando todo se cayó dentro de mí. Frente a mí, se paró una chica con cabello color café y ojos verdes quien me miraba con una expresión de alegría, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Gusto en conocerte, Honoka Kousaka! – me sonrió. Juro que quería matarla en ese momento. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia los interiores de su instituto, arrastrándome por la multitud.

Me impresionó la forma en la que evadió a los fans y los estudiantes. Me llevó a un pasillo, mientras veía como Hanayo-chan y Nico-chan me observaban y gritaban por ver a Tsubasa. Cuando llegamos, ella me sonrió.

\- ¡Se nota que me aman! – me dijo.

\- ¡No lo hacen, y suéltame! – quité mi mano - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Esto me recuerda cuando corríamos por las escaleras del templo. No podías seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento. ¿Acaso tu entrenamiento de Idols es lo bastante riguroso para hacernos frente? Te aseguro que A-RISE puede manejar más gradas que el templo.

\- Realmente no me importa Kira-san – le dije con bastante indiferencia – Dime de una vez que quieres para volver con mis amigas.

Noté como se empezó a reír. ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada de hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado?

\- ¿Kira-san? En serio Honoka, creo que estamos para llamarnos por nuestro primer nombre. Así que esas son tus amigas, aún recuerdo cuando yo era tu única amiga, pero los tiempos cambian.

\- Así es – le respondí – pero tú nunca cambiarás. Apuesto que aun sigues siendo una egoísta igual que en la secundaria.

\- Es cierto que fui egoísta – fijó su mirada al suelo – pero me he presionado para llegar hasta donde he llegado, así que no puedes culparme por eso.

\- ¿Qué no tienes la culpa? – apreté mis puños con total furia - ¿¡Eres idiota o que!? ¡Tú fuiste la que me dejó por ellas! ¡Fuiste la que me mintió! ¡Fuiste tú la que ni siquiera se disculpó! ¡Destrozaste mi corazón en mil pedazos! ¡Lloré muchas noches por tu culpa! ¡Me dejaste en el suelo, todo por tu estúpida carrera!

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti – ella se cruzó de brazos y ladeo su ceja – Tú me reemplazaste por Sonoda-san y Minami-san. Creaste tu pequeño grupo de Idols. No me necesitas, así como yo no te necesito.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – ya no quería seguir alimentando su ego, así que procedí a marcharme – si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

\- ¡Espera! – me detuvo – pueden salir.

Volteé mi mirada solo para encontrarme con mis amigas de μ's siendo escoltadas por Erena-san y Anju-san. Juró que mi sangre hervía de la furia.

-Honoka-chan – oí a Kotori-chan hablarme - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Estaba más que aterrada. No quería que ninguna de mis amigas se enterará de esto, pero Tsubasa planeó todo bien.

-Honoka, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – ahora me preguntaba Maki-chan.

\- Yo te explicaré – habló Erena-san – Honoka-san y Tsubasa eran mejores amigas de la secundaria, en otras palabras, eran un dúo imparable. Fue cuando Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que Anju y yo podríamos llevarla más allá que una idiota aspirante a Idol como lo es Honoka-san.

Juro que no aguantaba las ganas de matarla, pero noté como mis amigas también se enojaban. Nico-chan entrecerró sus ojos y se dirigió hacia Erena-san.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo te atreves de hablar así de Honoka!?

\- ¡Honoka no es ninguna idiota! – ahora era Umi-chan quien hablaba - ¡Ella se ha esforzado mucho, más de lo que se imaginan!

\- No puedo creerlo – noté como Hanayo-chan hablaba, y se veía muy triste – yo las admiraba por que creí que eran geniales, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así.

\- ¡Oigan! – Tsubasa llamó la atención de todas nosotras - ¡dejen sus quejas a un lado, que quiero hablar con Honoka!

\- ¿¡Que es lo que quieres!? – pregunté algo desinteresada.

\- Iré directo al grano – habló – quiero que compartamos escenario.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – negué con mi cabeza - ¿¡por qué tendría que compartir el escenario con gente tan horrible como ustedes!?

\- ¡Oh vamos Honoka! – rio de manera sarcástica – aquí podrás demostrar si realmente tienes lo necesario de una Idol, veremos si realmente tu grupito es superior a nosotras o si solo son un grupo de aficionadas sin talento tratando de competir con las profesionales. Tú decides.

Les hizo una señal a Erena-san y Anju-san y comenzaron a alejarse. Ella cruzo junto a mí y me empujó mientras sonríe.

-Te veré allá – me dijo.

Sabía que nosotras podríamos darles competencia, no somos unas aficionadas. Somos μ's y no nos damos por vencidas. Al final decidimos hacer el concierto en UTX junto a Tsubasa y las demás. Las chicas me insistieron de que podríamos hacerlo en otro lugar para que no me sintiera incomoda, pero les dije que no había problema. Si estamos las nueve juntas, no debemos temer a nada.

El día del concierto fue exitoso. A-RISE fue primero y aunque odiara admitirlo, fueron impecables. Nosotras fuimos segundas y dimos hasta la última gota de nuestro esfuerzo. Al final, ganamos por mayoría de votos. Estaba feliz, pudimos vencer a A-RISE, pero noté algo que me extrañó bastante. Tsubasa no estaba ni sorprendida o enojada, parecía feliz o satisfecha. La vi cuando se alejaba después del espectáculo, me entró la curiosidad y fui detrás de ella. La perdí de vista después de un rato, los pasillos de UTX son algo grandes.

Mientras la buscaba, me caían mensajes a mi celular de mis amigas. No les respondí ya que estaba enfocada en buscar a Tsubasa, aunque me tomé el tiempo de mandarles un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien, que pronto volvería con ellas. Decidí ir afuera, al parecer tomé la decisión correcta, ya que la encontré, pero me extrañó como estaba. Tsubasa se encontraba en uno de los bancos, llorando y con sus manos tapando su rostro. Aun la odiaba, pero no me gustaba ver a nadie llorar. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

-Nunca aceptaste bien las derrotas.

\- Debí saber que me encontrarías aquí – me dijo levantando su rostro lleno de lágrimas – Esto no salió como lo planeaba, soy una idiota.

\- Si, lo eres – sonreí un poco – Perder es triste, pero vas a estar bien.

\- No es así – volteó su mirada hacia mí - ¿No lo entiendes? No estoy triste porque perdí, o al menos no solo eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Sabía que iba a perder Honoka – se levantó y miro fijamente – Lo sabía Honoka. Tú, tus amigas, tu grupo… tienes 10 veces más talento que nosotras. Pero… no hubieran ganado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "no hubieran ganado"?

\- Honoka… no lo entiendes – Tsubasa se mordió el labio inferior – Perdí a propósito, perdimos a propósito. ¡Todo esto lo hice por ti! ¡Todo fue para ti!

Noté como comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sentándose de nuevo en el banco. Estreché mis ojos, no entendía nada de los que hablaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

\- Sabia que tendríamos que encontrarnos frente a frente un día de estos – me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos – Sabía que no me perdonarías aun por todo lo que te hice. Entonces pensé en darte la oportunidad de ganar el Love Live y tal vez podrías perdonarme, aunque sea un poco. Sé que fue algo estúpido, ¿verdad?

\- Tsubasa – me quedé en shock por lo que me dijo - ¿dejaste… tu carrera… por mí?

\- Sí, creo que fue algo estúpido – dio una pequeña sonrisa – Pero gané el año pasado, entonces ¿Por qué no dejar que mi mejor amiga, p-perdón, que mi amiga ganara este año?

\- Oye – suspiré un poco – si realmente quieres compensarme, ¿Por qué ayer fueron tan bruscas con nosotras? No buscamos pelea, solo queríamos pasarla bien y nos miraron como la tierra de las suelas de sus zapatos.

\- Solo quería provocarte – ella rio entre dientes – tenía que motivarte para hacer que compitieran para ganar el Love Live. Sé honesta, sino te hubiera provocado, no hubieras puesto el empeño para ganar.

\- Pero aun no te perdono – le dije mientras me paraba del banco, cosa que también hizo ella – Necesito que me digas, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me dejaste por ellas?

\- Seré honesta – me dijo – Era muy egoísta. Estaba ciega. Solo quería a toda costa lograr mi sueño de ser una Idol Escolar sin importar a quien tenía que pisotear. Erena y Anju… ellas fueron mi camino para llegar a la cima. Pensé que ya tenía todo, pero luego de mi cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada.

Noté que ella luchaba por no llorar y también noté como guardaba algo en su mano.

-También me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarte – prosiguió Tsubasa – las chicas me contaron lo exigente que podría llegar a ser la vida de una Idol. Estaba preocupada de que tuvieras problemas por eso. Erena y Anju se dieron cuenta de lo idiotas que fueron y yo también. Y también… por esto.

Quedé callada cuando me mostró lo que tenía en su mano, era la tarjeta que yo le había hecho el día que me le iba a declarar, el mismo día que terminó nuestra amistad.

-P-Pero, ¿Cómo? – le pregunté algo sacada de onda. Se supone que yo tiré esa carta.

\- La encontré tirada cuando saliste corriendo. Te salí persiguiendo, pero noté que desapareciste rápidamente, cuando menos acordé encontré la tarjeta tirada y la tomé. Se me destrozó el corazón cuando la leí y supe lo estúpida que había sido contigo. Lo sé. Te rechacé de la peor manera posible – noté como había empezado a llorar nuevamente mientras se hincaba frente a mí – Erena y Anju me ayudaron desde entonces a tratar de recuperarte. ¡Por favor Honoka! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdónanos!

Traté de procesar todo lo que me había dicho. No podía simplemente… perdonarla y tratar de hacer que nada paso en realidad. Ella rompió mi corazón, pero ella hizo todo esto por mí. Ella sacrificó su carrera por mí, no podía ignorar eso. Tsubasa se acercó a mí, al parecer sintió mi lucha interna.

\- ¡Mírame Honoka! – voltee a verla – Sé que estas luchando con esto, pero no lo hice por nuestra amistad – se me heló la sangre cuando dijo eso – lo hice porque te amo. Te amo Honoka Kousaka.

\- Tsubasa, y-yo… - jadee un poco. No sabía qué demonios responder.

\- Lo sé. Creo que en ese momento en el que dí cuenta de esto me asusté. No solo el hecho de que éramos ambas chicas, sino por que eras mi primer amor y los nervios contribuyeron a que me alejara de ti. Pero eso fue en aquel entonces y ahora es ahora. ¡Te amo Honoka! y sé que en el fondo aun me amas.

La mire con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella me amaba, ¡ella me amaba! Tenía que perdonarla, no podía dejar que un simple y estúpido rencor arruinara lo que construimos hace tiempo, pero parte de mi mente me decía que no la perdonara tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – tomé su mano derecha y luego la abracé – te quiero ¡Te quiero tanto! Pero no puedo perdonarte del todo, lo que me hiciste no puedo pasarlo por alto lo que pasó.

\- Honoka – llamó mi atención – te amo ¡te amo! ¡Sé que es difícil aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida, pero permíteme volver contigo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Honoka!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – no pude continuar ya que pasó algo que no me esperaba, ella se arrodilló con una sola rodilla, tomó mi mano y solo dijo – Honoka Kousaka, por favor, ¡sé mi novia!

\- ¿Eh? – mi cara estalló en miles de colores, además mi cabeza estaba lleno de pensamientos confusos.

\- ¡Sé que puedo recuperar el tiempo que perdimos! ¡Por eso te pido esto! ¿Qué dices Honoka?

\- Y-Yo… - no sabía que decir, en algún tiempo le habría respondido de inmediato diciendo que sí, pero ahora no tenía la menor idea y de mi boca salió una sola palabra – no.

\- ¿Q-Que…? – Tsubasa quedó callada al igual que yo, le dije que no, ¡le dije que no! Voltee a verla y me miraba con una cara que demostraba decepción, tristeza, confusión y algo de enojo.

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó en voz baja.

\- Y-Yo… - tartamudee un poco.

\- Ya entiendo – me dijo con una voz algo quebrada pero firme.

\- ¿Qué entiendes? – pregunté algo temerosa.

\- Necesito ganarme tu confianza de nuevo, no puedes andar conmigo así de la nada.

\- Tsubasa – al parecer ella había entendido otra cosa, pero era mejor a decirle que no me interesaba tener por el momento una relación.

\- No te preocupes – Tsubasa retomó su viejo carácter competitivo - ¡Escucha Honoka Kousaka! ¡Juro ante ti, el cielo que es testigo y los 88 Caballeros del Zodiaco que te enamoraré de nuevo! ¡Haré que te vuelvas a fijar en mí!

\- ¿Eh? – mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse, ¿cómo puedes jurar eso? Aunque en el fondo me alegraba mucho que lo dijera, ya que significaba que aun sentía aquel amor que una vez floreció dentro de mí.

\- ¡Honoka, recuérdalo!

\- E-Está bien.

\- Por cierto – se me acercó - ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado? Vamos por unos helados.

\- ¡Sí! – respondí de manera algo infantil. Al parecer tendríamos problemas para volver a reparar nuestra vieja amistad, pero sé que con esfuerzo vamos a superar varios obstáculos.

No digo que no vaya a rechazar la idea de Tsubasa de tener una relación sentimental conmigo, pero tampoco quiero alejarla de mi lado, solo necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Saliendo del lugar, mis amigas de μ's estaban muy preocupadas, y más cuando me miraron llegar con Tsubasa, cosa que las puso a la defensiva. Y no ayudó nada cuando Erena-san y Anju-san llegaron. El ambiente era tan frio como una junta entre Corea y Estados Unidos.

Al final, tuve que calmarlas y les explique que estábamos tratando de reconciliarnos, cosa que costó que comprendieran, pero al final accedieron, eso sí, le advirtieron a Tsubasa que, si me volvía a hacer daño, Umi-chan le dispararía una flecha que haría que no bailara de aquí hasta que se jubile.

AL final, todas fuimos a comer helado, no como dos grupos rivales, sino como amigas. Y también para celebrar nuestro título. Pero eso es otra historia.

No sé si podré perdonar del todo a Tsubasa, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para volver a tenerla en mi vida.

_**Faito dayo!**_

_Y eso es todo amigos._

_Espero que les haya gustado este fic, el cual me esforcé mucho en traducir, pero añadí varias partes para darle más suspenso y más rollo._

_Sin más que decir, me despido no sin antes recordarles que sigan mis demás historias y no olviden dejar su review y que me digan que opinan sobre esta historia._


End file.
